


Daddy's Home

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Family Man, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, Daddy Bucky, F/M, Gen, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Although Bucky retired from the field, Steve presented an opportunity he couldn’t refuse. Only problem, James Buchanan Barnes is now domesticated. His wife, Y/N and adorable “mini me” Jeremiah. Decisions, decisions.





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my submission to @buckysforeverprincess writing challenge. Congratulations on 500+ followers. 
> 
> Prompt #64: “Daddy’s Home”

James Buchanan Barnes adapted to retirement, allowing him to spend time with his wife, Y/N  Y/M/N and Jeremiah Steven Anthony Barnes, 3 year old “mini tornado.” 

 

Doctors discovered a trace amount of super soldier serum in Jeremiah’s blood stream. His speech and strength were far more advanced than toddlers his age. Bucky feared  the serum would damage Jeremiah in 

the long run, but Bruce assured him it wouldn’t. 

 

Y/N reassured her fretting husband, he and their son were normal human beings.

 

No longer in the field, Bucky didn’t see the team often. Nat informed Y/N there were no pending missions. Everyone was desperately in need of downtime, home cooking, a boat load of alcohol and laughter. 

Suggesting a backyard bar-b-que was just what the doctor ordered.

 

Steve, Bucky, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Sam, Scott, and Thor indulged in food, alcohol, and lively conversation, while the ladies caught up on the latest gossip.

 

Jeremiah, Nathaniel, Cooper, Lila darted in and out the kiddie pool giggling.

 

Sam inquired, “Hey Tin Man, how does it feel to be domesticated?” 

 

Bucky scowled at Sam. “Feels good, Bird Brain. Why do ya ask?” 

 

“No reason. You seem happy.” Sam motioned his glass.

 

The reluctant super soldier lamented, “I chose to train new recruits so I’d be closer to Y/N and little man.” 

 

Tony chimed in, “I hear a ‘but’ coming. Out with it Frostbite.”

 

“Dunno. S’jus I miss blowing the hell outta bad guys. I made a promise those days were over. Y/N will probably leave me and take Jeremiah.”

 

Steve interjected, “Do ya think she’d leave?” 

 

Bucky inquired, “I’d hope not. Just outta curiosity, what’cha got coming up?”

 

“We’ve picked up chatter ‘bout HYDRA resurfacing. Month long mission in Spain. Me and Nat are going undercover. Tony, Sam, Wanda and Clint are our eyes. It’s be nice t’have a sniper.”

 

Stroking his beard, Bucky thought long and hard. “Thought ya were m’friend? Didn’t have to entice me! I’ll think ‘bout it.”

 

*****************

 

After the team left, Y/N washed dishes while Bucky dried.

 

“James, what’s on your mind and please don’t say nothing.” 

 

Avoiding Y/N’s question, Bucky opted to bathe Jeremiah instead. “Imma go give little man a bath. I love ya doll.” 

 

Y/N surmised an internal storm brewing within her husband. He wanted more than anything to do on the upcoming mission.

 

*****************

 

Splashing in bubbles, Jeremiah giggled as Bucky ticked him. Although he’s 3, the inquisitive tyke picked up on his daddy’s mood.

 

Scrunching his bright eyes. “Daddy sad?”

 

“Naw Jeremiah. Daddy’s fine.” 

 

Shaking his fist, “I’m not Jeremiah, I’m little man!”

 

“M’sorry _ little man _ .” Bucky laughed half heartedly. “C’mon buddy. Let’s get’cha dried off and ready for bed.”

 

Dressed in his Hawkeye pajamas, Bucky tucked Jeremiah in bed. “Nigh nigh daddy. Jeremiah love you.” 

 

Bucky beamed, “Daddy loves you so much little man. Sleep well.” 

 

Once little man was tucked in, Bucky found Y/N hugging herself, staring to the starry sky from their bedroom balcony.

 

“James, the day we met I knew you were my forever. I entrusted my heart and life to you. In return, my safety became paramount. After Jeremiah was born,  you quit field work for fatherhood. What happened? 

Are we not enough?”

 

Bucky paced back and forth. “Unhappy? Hell no! I love you and Jeremiah more than life itself.”

 

Y/N continued. “I’m aware there is a month long mission in Spain. You want to go?”

 

Wringing his hands, Bucky admitted. “M’not gonna lie doll,  I wanna go. HYDRA’s trying to make a comeback.”

 

Y/N walked over to their bed, holding his vibranium hand. “Silly goose, why would I leave you? My goodness darling, we’ve been together for what? 11 years? Where in the hell am I going?” 

 

Bucky’s breath shook, “I don’t deserve you.” 

 

“James Buchanan Barnes,  you’re a loving protective husband and father. There’s no fate or lucky charm.”  Bucky pulled Y/N into lap, lavishing kisses on her neck. “Watch out, Sarge. You’re gonna start a fire.”

 

Cerulean eyes gleaming, “Match is ready, shuga.”

 

********************

 

Three days before the month long mission, Bucky had the dreaded conversation with Jeremiah.

 

Running around his room, Y/N called from the living room. “Little man?” 

 

Giggling, Jeremiah responded, “Yes doll?” Bucky laughed proudly, “That’s m’boy.”

 

“James, stop encouraging him!!!”

 

Climbing on his Falcon motorcycle, Jeremiah scooted towards the living room. 

 

Bucky turned to his son. “Daddy’s gotta go away on a trip.” 

 

Eyes shimmering, Jeremiah clapped his hands. “Yay, bye mommy. Jeremiah go with daddy!” 

 

“No son, you’re not going. Daddy’s going with Uncle Steve, Uncle Tony, and Aunt Nat. We gotta fight some bad men so you and your momma will be safe.”

 

“Daddy, please don’leave Jeremiah. I love you.” 

 

Bucky did everything in his power to keep it together. “I love you and your momma so much. While m’away, you’ll be the man around here soldier, Captain Jeremiah.”

 

Sliding off the sofa wiping his eyes, Jeremiah saluted Bucky. “Kay daddy. I’m Capin’ Jeremiah. I’ll be right back.” A replica of Captain America’s red, white and blue shield leaned against the wall.

 

Sliding it up his little arm, Jeremiah showed Bucky he would keep his mommy safe. “See daddy. I’m ready.” 

 

“Yeah son, you are ready. How ‘bout we have ice cream and watch movies?” 

 

“Yay! Mommy doll, let’s go!!” Pulling Y/N towards the kitchen, Jeremiah bounced up and down thinking about ice cream.

 

Bucky knew it was a mistake, but he didn’t care. Time spent with Jeremiah and Y/N trumped sleep.

 

“James, please be safe out there.”

 

“Always doll. You and little man are m’reason for living. I have to come to t’ya.”

 

“Shhh Doll and Daddy. Let’s watch movies and eat ice cream on a stick.”

 

“Jeremiah, your daddy calls me doll, not you. I’m mommy, okay?”

 

Hanging his head, little man understood the gravity of his words.“Okay. Jeremiah sorry.” 

 

Turning his gaze toward Y/N and Jeremiah, he pledged.  _ “Imma scratch this fuckin’ itch n’come home, lock up the house, take the family to Florida for a month. You owe’um!”  _

 

*********************

Tactical gear and weapons bag by the door, the somber super soldier prepared to leave. Reciting a line from their wedding vows. “James, I love you now and forever.” Y/N didn’t look back. If she had,  Bucky

would’ve stayed home, knowing in his heart going was the right thing to do.

 

“Y/N, I love you, now and forever.” He drew a hard breath, silently closing the front door. 

 

Whispering, Y/N prayed for Bucky’s safe return.

 

****************************

 

Bucky called every night for the first two weeks. Jeremiah beamed about coloring, riding his Big Wheel outside and protecting his mommy.

 

The phone calls became sparse. Eventually, Bucky no longer called. It was especially hard on Jeremiah. He missed daddy.

 

In addition to dealing with a cranky Jeremiah, Y/N was having her own set of symptoms. She woke up nauseous and took as many naps as Jeremiah and still wanted to sleep more. Top that off with sore breasts 

and mood swings, and Y/N realized that she had been here before but had to be certain. After a quick trip the drugstore and then the bathroom, Y/N's suspicions were confirmed. Another baby Barnes was on 

the way!   
  


 

************************

 

Bucky drove at breakneck speed towards his countryside home.

 

Jeremiah heard his daddy’s car rolling up the gravel driveway. “MOMMY, DADDY’S HOME!!!  **_DADDY’S HOME!!!”_ **

 

Y/N and Jeremiah flung themselves in Bucky’s strong arms. The excited toddler peppered his daddy’s with kisses.

 

On the other hand, feeling overwhelmed, Y/N wept. Bucky lowered Jeremiah to the wood floor. “Hey little man. Why don’cha grab some of those pictures you colored for daddy.”

 

Scampering up the stairs, Bucky turned his attention to Y/N.

 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Did ya hurt yourself?”

 

Shaking her head ‘no’, Y/N handed Bucky the positive pregnancy test. 

 

Unable to control his excitement, Bucky hoisted his wife in the air, spinning her around. 

**_M’GONNA BE A DAD AGAIN??? BABY THAT’S WONDERFUL!!!_ **

 

Jeremiah heard the commotion, running down the stairs. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Little man, you’re gonna have a brother or sister. Are ya excited?”

 

Pouting, Jeremiah was adamant. _ “Nope. I don’t want it!” _

 

Bucky held his son. “Just think. You’ll have someone to color with, play outside and protect.”

 

“I get to make it safe?” 

 

Y/N chimed in, “Yes big boy. He or she will love you so much.”

 

“Where is it? How will it get here?”

 

Bucky and Y/N weren’t ready for that question. Looking back and forth, Y/N explained to her inquisitive son.

 

“The baby is in here,” patting her stomach. Bending over, Jeremiah narrowed his eyes. “How did it get there?

 

Bucky put a stop to his questions. “We’ll tell ya ‘bout that later. Just know, we’re gonna love you  _ AND  _ the new baby.”

 

Shrugging, Jeremiah handed Bucky his drawings. Leaning over to Y/N’s barely there baby bump, he kissed her stomach. “I’m Capin’ Jeremiah. We’re gonna have fun, okay? I’ll keep you safe from monsters. Love 

you.”

 

Bucky wouldn’t trade this life for all the money in the U.S. Mint. He has a wife, son and baby on the way. Missions come and go. Their happiness supersedes everything.

  
  
  
  



End file.
